This invention is an improvement over the tray disclosed in the co-pending application Ser. No. 546,280, filed Feb. 3, 1975 and entitled DOCUMENT HANDLING SYSTEM of which this and that application have common assignees.
In the above-said patent application the basic support panels on which the trays of this invention are to be hung is disclosed. Furthermore the said co-pending application discloses a multitude of different sizes of trays for handling the various documents with which the system is to be used.
One drawback of the system as disclosed in the above application is the number of trays that have to be kept in stock and on hand in order to obtain the versatility of the system.